Passion in the Darktime
by MiaDancer14
Summary: A challenge from some anonymous reviewer. 6000 words; this is only the first part. Sirius/Lily *which I am not a fan of but I couldn't turn down the challenge* R/R please!!
1. Part One: One Helluva Passionate Couple

The black-haired boy and red-haired girl lay sprawled, giggling, on the Quidditch pitch. The boy had his fingers up the girl's thin, see-through shirt; the girl was straddling him with her elbows resting between his legs. They might have looked somehow 'connected' - to anyone who was watching (and luckily, no one was). But they couldn't care less, either way.  
  
"Let's not tell James," Lily breathed into Sirius' mouth. He nodded in agreement. Lily giggled. "You're so hot when you're quiet," she said.  
  
"I'm not hot when I talk?" He looked surprised.  
  
Lily winked at him suggestively. "You're hot when you're moaning, that's for sure.." The trailing sentence was a dead give-away. Sirius smiled in understanding and cupped her soft breast under his hands. It felt almost like liquid. He shifted his fingers, dancing around that one delicate spot, and felt Lily stiffen a little under his hands.  
  
He loved how he could 'control' her - with these touches, he could do anything he wanted with her. He was the one in charge. Him. Sirius. The man. He had always heard from his father, 'The man is active in sexual intercourse, the woman passive.'  
  
He would try to keep it that way, but who knew? Lily was such a stubborn redhead... He smiled at her. *His* stubborn redhead. That damn bespectacled 'best friend' (tuh! Yeah, right!) of his couldn't steal her away. No one could.  
  
"Oh, God," moaned Lily, as his fingers crept downward. Sirius' eyes danced as he watched Lily's reaction. Slowly, her already-tight pants were coming off... and as soon as they were, Sirius went into frenzied action. He threw her to the floor. Lily was far from hurt; instead, she looked into Sirius' eyes and smiled slowly, sexily.  
  
Sirius could hardly bear it. He threw his fingers in between her legs, yanking Lily's panties impatiently off. He didn't even pause to wonder at the wetness in them, he only flung them somewhere in the Quidditch pitch that an unfortunate Quidditch team would find sometime later.  
  
Sirius' fingers went up, up, up, and suddenly Lily stiffened. She clutched his shoulders as his fingers entered her body. He looked at her, concerned. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"I want some of the action." Lily took his hands away as Sirius sighed in disappointment. In the next second, while Sirius was off his guard, he was the one thrown to the ground. Soon, Sirius found himself being fondled by Lily. Her mouth went around his cock, slipping, sliding, sucking hungrily. His fingers immediately went to her breasts; they were the only things he could squeeze to keep from having an orgasm.  
  
Finally, he shoved Lily off. "Let's just do it," he said, looking straight into Lily's green eyes. They were so intense, he shivered a little.  
  
She saw his lopsided grin, watched his gaze trail down her body. Her shirt was clinging to her [with sweat], and his pants were pulled half down. In half a minute, both of their clothes were pulled off and they were once more in fast, hard action. Sirius climbed on Lily, their body parts pressed against each other; his cock on her thigh, her bare breasts on his own bare chest. They were so close, Sirius could hardly believe the reality of the situation.  
  
Finally, he stopped to think of James would really think; how betrayed he would be; how much Remus would hate him. There was that little fling they had in fifth year. what would Remus think? Perhaps Remus still thought he was in love with him?  
  
Oh, who cared? Who gave a damn? He had Lily, and that was all that mattered. All that mattered.  
  
That was all the time he was given to ponder, for Lily was arching upwards, her meaning clear. Sirius pressed downward, feeling his cock start to enter Lily. She shuddered, but her eyes sparkled, and Sirius pressed harder. And harder. Finally, Lily gave out a scream. He had fully entered her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he whispered in the darkness, the utter nighttime black of that Quidditch pitch, to his love. That one unforgettable dark-time, which was his childhood name for 'night.'  
  
"Passion in the dark-time," he whispered.  
  
"Hell, yeah," he heard Lily's reply, just before she swung her arms up to his shoulders and bit her lip, arching into him. Sirius took the meaning [once again] and pressed downward [yet once more]. He was soon going swiftly in and out of her, releasing little moans and mewls that he was proud to say he had caused. He felt so leader-like here, so in control. Usually James was the leader. Well, not here.  
  
And that was where they fell asleep for the time being, after their dark- time of passion. 


	2. Part Two: Watching in Silence

"Lily! Wake up!" All Lily could hear was Sirius' voice. She opened her eyes and found herself with no clothes on. She was lying on top of Sirius. Lily thought for a minute, then remembered what happened. She smiled into Sirius' chest and poked her tongue out, letting it roll over his hairs, tickling them as he groaned, distracted for the time being.  
  
Then Sirius remembered why he had woken the sleeping, peaceful beauty up in the first place. "Lily!" he said urgently, "James' Quidditch team practices early! I'm pretty sure they have a practice today-"  
  
Then came James' voice; "Come on, guys! Don't worry about Sirius. He'll be here. So will Lily. I'm sure they're just studying, or something." He was grinning at the rest of the team, on his broom, his head turned the other way. In a minute, they would be caught...  
  
"Don't worry," whispered Lily in the half-light of dawn, "I didn't steal James' cloak for no reason, did I? I knew something like this would happen! Here, wrap yourself up!"  
  
"Our clothes!" Sirius hissed.  
  
Lily shrugged as she wrapped the Invisibility Cloak tightly around herself and Sirius and they scrambled off the pitch. "Who's to know it was us?" she said. "The team'll just think it was two kids having a nighttime romance."  
  
"James might-"  
  
"That dumbass? He sure as hell ain't smart enough," Lily said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I don't-"  
  
"Shut up." Suddenly he was shoved against a stand, and Lily was pressed hard into him. He stifled a moan and pressed himself harder into her. They were so intimate, so close, so hard, so hot, they didn't even see the white-haired wizard who watched them from the stands.  
  
He did not look happy. 


End file.
